


New Tricks

by hernameisnotknown



Series: Wend Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernameisnotknown/pseuds/hernameisnotknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Inquisition Wend encounters Zevran Arainai on her travels and the two of them have a rapturous affair wherein he teaches her some, ahem, new tricks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> Hozier - To Be Alone

Under construction! :)


End file.
